


Are You down to Be a Distraction, Baby?

by Megaldon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blowjobs, I have no excuse for this, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaldon/pseuds/Megaldon
Summary: "I don't need help," Ren says with a sideways glance, tips forward and rests his elbows onto his knees. His hand falls open, dark leather lit by the gentle red glow of the room around them. Hux considers it, weight his options, eventually grazes his fingertips against the tips of the gloves. Ren's vision doesn't waver. He flips his hands over, rubs his thumb over a vein, watches Hux shiver. "I could use a… distraction. Of sorts."





	Are You down to Be a Distraction, Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't uhh quite know how this happened? I just wanted to write some kylux oops
> 
> (Also the title is from Distraction by Kehlani)

He's standing in front of his new supreme ruler eyeing the obvious light saber scorches in the edge of the throne with a curled lip. And Ren is just sitting there, on his ass, watching Hux from the inside of that damned mask like he refuses to pretend like half of the room isn't crumbling around them. Something behind them cracks and falls. Hux glares and refuses to speak to him with the mask on. Kylo makes no move to take it off. Hux sighs.

"Are you going to allow us to repair the damage that she did to this room, or are you content to continue wallowing in this dump for the rest of your life." He sees Ren shift, once, and suddenly Hux is adding a belated, "Supreme leader."

And Ren relaxes, reaches for the clasp to undo the bucket on his head, and pauses. "That's not why you're here."

Hux is loathe to admit that that truly is not why he's here, babying the most powerful person in the galaxy to keep him from throwing another temper tantrum that might get someone killed. He's here because every officer aboard refuses to confront Ren himself, so they’d pushed Hux—who’s been pushed by Ren himself plenty—to try and set their new terror straight. But Hux just sighs and runs a hand through his hair, before immediately correcting it with another swipe. It’s times like these he considers taking up smoking again. "You could have just asked me to go," He says. There should be power behind his statement, but without being able to see Ren's eyes, Hux can't muster it well enough.

Ren shifts again, this time actually removing the atrocity from his head. "No," Ren says in response, pushing a loose curl from one of his eyes, "stay."

Something in his voice resonates with Hux, convinces him that he should stay, that he knows nothing other than _stay_. So, he does.

"What do you actually want?" Ren asks, leans forward. Hux notices he doesn't touch the throne anywhere he doesn't have to.

"You're scaring my officers," Hux sighs and goes to run his fingers through his hair. "And they're complaining more than doing what needs to be done. So, I'm going to need you to tone the emo man baby back a little bit, oh glorious supreme leader."

Ren leans back again and looks smug, the bastard. "Oh, is that's all?"

"Yes."

"And why is it you here to tell me?"

"Because I've already been thrown into a wall by you. It's must be like the chicken pox, occurred once, probably won't happen again."

Ren doesn't laugh, doesn't smile, but Hux sees amusement sparkle in his eyes, so he smiles a bit anyway. He takes a few tentative steps forward, just enough so that he's on the slope leading up to the throne itself. Close enough for Ren to touch, if he wanted. His head feels a little light.

"What do you want?" Ren asks again, gives Hux a slow look up and down. He doesn’t look as in control as he sounds. His lips part, slightly. Just enough for Hux to notice. A slow chill crawls up his spine.

"To help." Hux answers, chin tipped up just enough so that it doesn't feel quite like Ren is looking down on him. It doesn't help. His eyes are like darkened marble.

"I don't need help," Ren says with a sideways glance, tips forward and rests his elbows onto his knees. His hand falls open, dark leather lit by the gentle red glow of the room around them. Hux considers it, weight his options, eventually grazes his fingertips against the tips of the gloves. Ren's vision doesn't waver. He flips his hand over, rubs his thumb over a vein, watches Hux shiver. "I could use a… distraction. Of sorts."

Hux nods. And doesn't know why he nods. But he doesn't reflect back on it again. And he thinks, long and hard, waiting for Ren to say something, for his fingers to stop playing with the veins in his wrist. Ren's hand moves, enough to reach Hux's sleeve, and then he tugs, once, and Hux goes.

He goes and he goes, and he goes until he's standing right above Ren, and Ren's head tips back so they can look each other in the eye. "A distraction?" Hux breathes, and then Ren is kissing him.

As Hux's body goes electric, he's sliding a hand through the hair at the back of Ren's neck, and fitting a leg next to his thigh on the seat. The muscles in Ren's neck are straining under Hux's fingers, when he grunts and pulls Hux down by the front of his shirt. Hux goes again and gives as he swings the other leg up and leans Ren back against the edge of the throne. Hux presses his mouth down harder, more insistent, before he's dragging Ren's lip into his own. And Ren makes a soft, needy sound, and presses his thumbs into the dips of Hux's thighs. And then he's moving his hands, up into his coat and around his waist, low enough to get a hard grip on his behind.

"Your ass is the _flattest_ thing in the universe," Ren huffs, and pulls their bodies flush together. Hux drags his nails through Ren's scalp, relishes in the hiss Ren presses against the side of his lips. Hux sits on—straddles—Ren in full, drags his teeth in the place where his neck meets his jawline, listens to Ren make a low whine, digs his teeth in harder.

Hux decides in that moment that he loves kissing Kylo Ren. He can tell Ren is inexperienced as hell, but with every small movement of his hands and the jolt it sends through his system, Ren gets more confident, more eager for Hux's mouth to swallow each bit of him in full.

He's works on sucking marks into Ren's neck as his hands slip up his shirt, leather warm against his skin. "Take the gloves off," he whispers against the shell of Ren's ear, kisses the skin right below it.

"You're in no position to tell me what to do, and you know it."

They both _know_ he's lying, but Hux still rolls their hips together, drags a low sound from the depths of Ren's soul just to prove point. "Gloves off," he murmurs, "or I get up." And Ren swallows, moves his hands from underneath the shirt, and when their skin touches again, it's skin and fuck, Hux isn't complaining anymore. The pads of Ren's fingers are rough where they drag against his skin, warm and distracting. This time he doesn't have to say anything, and Ren is shucking his coat to the floor.

"Hey!" Hux says, turning his head to face his discarded robing. "That's custom tailored!" He's shrieking, before Ren grabs him by the chin and pulls him in for another kiss. And it's messier this time, Hux can feel the saliva gathering on the corner of his mouth, and he reaches up and presses his finger into the corners of Ren's lips, the scar traveling up the edge of his face, each of his moles. And Ren in turn is getting louder and louder, each desperate noise swallowed by the incessant press of Hux's mouth. Hux has a hand on his hip, encouraging, pushing him as he grinds down into Ren's hip, Hux pushes his hands up Ren's shirt, lays his palms flat against the broad expanse of his chest, and wonders if he can get off from just this, Ren hisses his name, just under his breath, and spreads his legs a little wider, and Hux thinks that yeah, he absolutely can.

He wants to sink down between Ren's legs, dig his fingers into the flesh of his thighs, but Ren's grip on his hips only tightens when he stops moving.

"Where are you going?" Ren asks, languid, slowly, lets Hux tip his head back and dig his teeth into the skin under his chin.

"Down," Hux responds, hoping that if Ren caught the hiccup that shuddered its way from his throat, he's not getting a big head. Hoping that Ren will let him do what he wants.

Ren hums, nuzzles his face into the crook between Hux's neck and his shoulder and bites down. "No," he huffs, "you're staying up here with me."

"Ren, I'm not going to rut against you until we both come in our pants like a couple of teenagers."

"Why not?" Ren asks, with another spine splitting bite. He reaches down and skims his fingers around the edge of Hux's pants, looks up at Ren through his eyelashes.

And Hux doesn't answer, just leans into the touch, feels his stomach bottom out, chuckles. "Didn't think you'd be so needy."

"Hux."

"Yeah, yeah," Hux rolls his eyes and trails his hands back down over Ren's stomach into his pants. He barely gets his hand around Ren's cock before he's pitching forward into Hux's shoulder. Then Ren is working his way up his buttons, pressing fleeting kisses to his jaw as he trembles with each stroke of Hux's hand. And then Ren is sliding his shirt from his shoulders, the fabric pooling underneath Hux's thighs. The angle on Hux's wrist is awkward, but Ren's fingers are rough against the freckled expanse of his shoulders, and he's sucking a harsh breath through his teeth, and suddenly he's having trouble focusing on anything except for Ren's mouth. Ren presses an open-mouthed kiss to the skin there, and Hux is suddenly hot all over.

He hears Ren laughing, doesn't have enough time to be embarrassed before Ren kisses, "Your shoulders are turning red," into his skin. And Hux. Hux really wants to hit him. Instead he pauses, licks a stripe over his hand and gets back to work. Ren is edging him on, peppering kisses over his skin and making soft desperate half-please and half-groans into Hux's neck. And Hux feels a little delirious as he feels a high laugh bubble up into his throat. Ren is whining, loud, as Hux picks up his speed, bares his neck for Ren as he works, moves his hips in small uncontrollable circles. And he feels Ren's body jerk, once, against his, before he's digging long fingers into the curve of Hux's ass and biting down so hard Hux isn't sure whether he'll draw blood or not.

And Ren softens under Hux, leaning back against the throne, panting hard. He shoves a hand through his hair. "Fuck," Ren breathes, and squints trying to focus his vision solely on Hux. His eyes are distant, and Hux feels his body jump under him, rattles him with each shake.

Hux grabs one of Ren's hands, swallows around one of his fingers. "Glad you took the gloves off?"

"Get off," Ren says, and Hux frowns.

"Supreme ruler-"

"Off."

Hux slides from Ren's lap back onto his own legs, shifts at the tightness in the pants that have miraculously stayed on this whole time. Ren sits back like he's sizing Hux up. His tongue darts out over his top lip before he's keeling at Hux's waist.

"Someone could come by," Hux warns, despite the fact that he reaches out and brushes Ren's hair away from his eyes.

"Are you only worried we'll get caught now? No one is coming in here." His hands graze the buttons of Hux's pants, and Hux's spine goes taught like a bowstring. Ren presses his smile against the bottom of Hux's stomach, sucks a mark into his pale skin, and pops his buttons open. "Unless you want me to call the crew in here? Is that what you need?" And he's tugging Hux's pants down hard, pressing a kiss to the curve of his cock in his underwear. Hux's nails scrape at Ren's scalp as he swallows a sound. "Do you want that?"

Hux hiccups again, wishes he could kiss Ren, when the calloused pads of his fingers brush against his cock. Hux makes an embarrassing, high pitched sounds, drags his hands through his hair, rocks into the touch. And Ren's tongue darts out again, licks the head of Hux's cock cautiously. He gets a response in the form of Hux tossing his head back, soothed by the lick that comes over Hux's hip and the bite immediately afterwards. Hux's hips stutter where he fucks into Ren's hand, hears the way his voice rasps around Ren's name.

"Shhh," Ren says, right up against the heated skin of his belly, "there's probably someone out there that heard that. Oh, but it seems you'd like for someone to come burst in, don't you? That must be why you're so loud." Hux rocks forward again, wants to bury his mouth into Ren's neck, settles for chewing on his bottom lip instead. Wishes Ren would do something with his mouth other than talk.

Ren follows up with a long stroke across his dick, and swallows around Hux completely. His throat flexes, Hus watches his nose press into the hair against his stomach, almost comes on the spot. So Hux pulls Ren's hair, something his supreme ruler seems to like too much, considering the way his eyes roll back and he breathes like he's trying to avoid begging Hux to do it again. And Hux is so near the edge when he rolls his hips into Ren's mouth, he has to bring a hand to cover his mouth to keep from sobbing Ren's name again. He manages to pull Ren's hair once more, and fuck into his mouth in shallow little thrusts before he's coming into Ren's mouth with no warning.

Ren's cheeks stain pink, he grabs onto Hux's hips for stability, and manages to keep his mouth around Hux until the general is mewling and pushing at his head.

"Off, off," Hux insists. He isn't prepared for Ren to sit back on his heels and look more dazed than should be humanly possible. Hux releases his hair, watches Ren consider biting into his skin again. Hux honestly wouldn't mind. His legs give, and he slides to the floor to kiss the chase the taste of his own come from Ren's mouth. He feels a hand carding through his short hair, a finger pressing at a love bite under his ear.

"Better?" Hux asks, still breathless, still hazy. He buries his face into Ren's neck, still wants to kiss, to touch.

The hand in his hair keeps petting, smoothing, comforting.

"Much."

**Author's Note:**

> ;0 my tumblr in case you feel like telling me I suck or anything


End file.
